


The Night Before

by Dormchi



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Fluff, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Slash, drunk!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormchi/pseuds/Dormchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all happens the one night that Sam drinks too much and Dean doesn't drink enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before

It all happens the one night that Sam drinks too much and Dean doesn’t drink enough.

“God, you’re fucking heavy,” Dean grunts, legs ready to give out from the full weight of Sam leaning on him as they stumble back to the motel room.

“S-shut… shut up, you. Just shut your face. Shut—shut the mouth.”

Dean quietly promises that he’ll never let any barfly talk to Sam again, if this is the result. He’d missed the initial few drinks that Sam had guzzled, busy with his own cute brunette by the pool tables. The next few drinks, an Irish Car Bomb and two somethings with vodka in them, had gone down as easily as the first few and Sam was trashed when Dean found him.

One look at the skeevy barfly had Dean making excuses and pulling Sam’s arm around his shoulders, escorting his little brother hastily out of the bar.

“You’ll thank me for this in the morning,” Dean mumbles, laying Sam down in his bed and fighting with his incredibly long limbs to free the blankets.

Sam stares up at Dean with half-lidded eyes, one long arm reaching out. He grabs the back of Dean’s neck with one large hand and pulls him down, pressing their lips together in an awkward kiss.

“Love you,” he slurs, and promptly passes out.


End file.
